Baby Mine
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: Slash DMHP! Harry and Draco are in a relationship in love , but shock comes to them as they find out that they have a baby on the way. But something goes wrong and someones life is on hold. "Why our baby... why this?" Please R&R!
1. Night in the RoR

_WOOO!! It's new story time.. I swear to readers, I will (eventualy) update Saying Goodbye... I just cannot be bothered right now... Really sorry...  
__Anywho, for the random people who love slashyness and yaoi goodness, I give you this fic, **Baby Mine**. The idea of it is random, I have no clue why Baby Mine was the first name that popped into my head, so if anyone opposes to the title, I will hand you over to Kyuubi-kun!  
__Uhh apart from that, I guess there have to be warnings and disclaimers and such... __So here they are, Kyuu-kun, over to you_

Kyuubi:_ **Che... the plot is hers, the characters are not, except the OCs... they're hers. There are (F: might be) limes... There is blood, Mpreg, hints of abuse (most probably flashbacks) and a whole load of crap I'm not explaining... Oh, there's foul languag about and stuff...**_

_**In other words... GET LOST IF YOU'RE NOT OF AGE!!**_

_Fyawkes: Kyuubi!! That isn't nice..._

"**Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine**

**Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine**

**If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you**

**From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine**

**If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you**

**From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine**"

* * *

It was almost midnight at Hogwarts castle where most of the students and teachers were asleep. The candles flickered in several hallways, creating an eerie atmosphere. Yet two silent shadows drifted across the walls of the hall way, before both met together in a gentle touch of lips upon lips. They parted, only connected by hands as they moved through the hallways again, becoming one in a dark alcove.

"Baby," the endearment was whispered by the taller shadow as it tried to move away from the other, "Let me get the door open before anything else." The shorter shadow pouted before smiling and kissing the other once more, eyes shining even in the dark of the night. The taller backed away and paced three times along the corridor , before a dark, mahogany coloured door appeared in front of their eyes. The taller shadow smiled before opening the door, the light was bright enough to reveal their forms from outside.

The taller shadow was a well built white-blonde haired teenager, looking the age of 17, which was quite true as he was in his last year of Hogwarts. His grey coloured eyes were focused on the smaller body that was next to him. He wore a pair of black slacks and a silver coloured shirt,which brought out the colour in his eyes, eyes that were a shade of molten mercury, able to capture and render a person senseless. His hair was white blonde, which hung around his face, the longest strands touching his shoulders. His skin was pale, but not sickly. Instead, it made him look etheral in the light.

The smaller being, however, was tanned. His face and exposed skin were unblemished, but when he flicked his hair out of his eyes, a scar was revealed on his forehead, a ligtening bolt that was off centre. The bolt was only a few millimetres higher than his forehead, almost over his left eye. His eyes were an emerald green, innocence and purity shining from the depths. His eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, which made his already large eyes appear larger than they were in reality. His hair was a messy nest of black, looking tangled and knotted, but really, it was silky. He wore a pair of black slacks (which hugged his thighs) with a green, almost black shirt.

Grabbing the smaller person's hand, the blonde dragged him into the room.

"Draco..." the smaller boy whispered, "It's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad that you think so Harry" The blonde replied. The room was a mixture of cremes, golds and blacks. The floor was covered by a soft creme carpet with gold spread over the top, and a fire blazed in a fireplace on the left hand side. It was crackling merrily, warming the room as well as giving it a soft and gentle atmosphere. The walls were painted creme, but a single side on the far right was painted black, making the room look larger than it really was. The bed that aligned the black wall was covered in creme blankets, which had golden embroidery sewn into the surface. There was a black love seat near the fire place, and placed in front of it was a creme shag rug which held a bottle of chilled wine and two glasses.

The two went to sit over by the fire place, prefering to sit on the floor instead of the couch placed inside the room. Picking up the bottle, Draco opened it before handing Harry both of the glasses, pouring the red liquid into one and then the other.

Laughing, Harry handed Draco his glass before stating, "You know I don't drink Dray..."

"I know, but I thought that this could be called a special occasion. Afterall, we're completing the bond tonight right?"

Harry sighed happily and nodded. "Mmhmm. We are."

Kissing Harry gently, Draco brought their glasses together, clanging them together before taking a sip. "Mmm... Delicious." He said while wriggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Laughing, Harry quickly swallowed his drink from the glass before kissing Draco, who had, unfortunately, let go of the glass to wrap his arms around Harry, securing the other boys hips to his. The glass fell from Draco's hand, landing on the rug, the red liquid spreading on the rug.

His tongue darted between Harry's lips, willing to taste the mouth that had just swallowed the wine. He almost moaned at the taste of Harry and the wine. His two favourite flavours mixed together into one concution... One he had created. Removing his lips from Harry, Draco gave an evil grin to the boy as he mewled for his lips, his neck arched as his lips tried to reach Draco's, before bowing his head and biting harshly on the side of the neck that was presented to his.

Harry's eyes widened and he let out a loud moan, loving and hating the pain. He knew that was how Draco marked him, as his forever, but did it have to hurt.

_'Once I'm out of this position Dray,' _Harry thought._ 'I'm going to make you wish you were never... never... never...'_ Harry tried to finish the sentence in his head, but it was quite hard as Draco had begun to lick and suck at the sensitive side of his neck. It was so sensitive, due to the bite, that everything Draco did, it amplified about three times

"Dra-co..." Harry panted, "P-Please... Mo-nngh... more... please, please."

Draco kissed Harry's neck once more before rising to his knees, bringing Harry to sit up also. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he stood, Harry's legs around his waist as they moved over to the bed. Draco fell onto the bed, arms holdng up his body so he didn't crush Harry. He smirked before his lips crashed down onto Harry's in love, hunger, and desire. They had waited so long for this day that it was perfect that they could be together. Harry raised his hands to the blonde hair, tugging at the strands, pulling Draco in as close as their mouths could get.

**LIME!! IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE OR WHAT? AS I SAID LIME IS APPROACHING AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DN'T READ!!**

Draco ran his hands up and down the sides of his mate. Parting lips, he moved his lips down to Harry's collarbone. He began alrternating between sucking, nipping and licking as his hands began to unbutton Harry's shirt. He bit down hard when the last button has come undone, watching as his mate arched and nipples erectedfd in the cool air. He ran his fingers gently over the skin that was exposed to his eyes, purposly encircling the nipples, relishing in the pleased gasped he recieved. He lifted one hand, bringing it down his chest again just to hear the gasp, but this time, he used a nail instead of the tip of his finger. The gasp was even more pleasured.

_'Again'_ His mind thought. He wanted to hear it again. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across the sensitive, pebbled nub. The mewl of pleasure that he recieved made him shiver. He pulled away from the chest, wanting to please his mate again, but also wanting to remove the rest of the shirt which had decided to make it's presence known again. He slipped the shirt from his mates arms and leaned down again to suckle on his mates nipples again.

Harry's hands were shaking with pleasure as he unbuttoned and removed Draco's shirt. He was slightly nervous, but it was not overwhelmin. He ran his hands over Draco's chest and back lovingly. Draco was warm, not too warm, but a delightful temperature which was surely to make him hot. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins and the hardness that Draco's heat made was painful, but very pleasurable, as if his mind could not make up what was wrong and right.

Draco unzipped his mate's pants and began sliding them down his legs, eyes widening when he saw his mate was going commando. Well there went his plan of using is teeth. Pulling off the last of the pant legs, he ran his hand up his mates legs, using one hand to cup the hard length into his palm. The cry of pleasure he recieved made him shiver and his own lenght pulse in delight. He teasingly ran his fingers over the burning velvet erection and gave his own cry of delight as Harry unzipped his pants and shoved his hand into his underwear to stroke the flesh held there. Their breath was getting heavy and they were almost choking as they struggled to get breath into their lungs. Drao leaned over placing his mouth next to his mates ear and breathed out, "I want you, Baby. Need you. Love you."

Harry blushed brightly as Draco's pants and underwear came off. But then, Draco alinged his body with his own and both moaned in delight as their heatd cores touched. Draco growled in his ear and pulled his face up, hovering over Harry's lips, before suckling them. He felt his mate grind up into him, and smirked as he placed his hands on his mates waist, holding them down. Harry whined and attempted to lift his hips again wanting his mate to touch him,please him as he was before.

Draco looked down at his mate's wiggling body, before removing one hand and dipping it into the open tub of lub next to him. Shuffling downwards, he made sure his fingers were coated before placing a finger at his mate's entrance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--NC-17 Cut--**

**BWHAHAHAHAHA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He couldn't last much longer as his mate tightened around him. Then, it came. "DRACO" Harry screamed as loud as he could, finally coming to that state of bliss. "Harry" Draco replied with his own cry of pleasure. Harry's release was coated all over them, bathing their stomaches in hot, white streams of pleasure.

Draco shuddered and then collapsed as his release was buried deep in the depths of his mate's body. Draco shifted to the side, falling to joined Harry as he pulled his mate in his arms and held him close. "I love you." His quiet statement was answered with an "I love you too". As the two lovers drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, they did not notice the golden glow that began to surround Harry's stomach. That golden glow which symbolised a baby.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Fyawkes:** Right now... I am soooo pissed off with my internet... I wrote about 1,500 words on ... you know, the document thingy... then, just when I'm about to save it, guess what happens... MY INTENET CRASHES!! OWAIII!!Unfair or what??

**Kyuubi:** You _still_ complaining about that thing?

**Fyawkes: **Yes... I have every _damn RIGHT _to complain about it!

**Leo:** Why is it that you two are always fighting? Fyawkes, I checked over the story. I just hope you actually get reviews for this one... It sucks.

**Fyawkes:** TTTT Leo... That's really mean! sniff W-why would you say something like that? It was hurtful...

**Kyuubi:** Yeah... I have to say, even for the human wench... That was pretty harsh, I mean, even you know that stories are almost her life. She doesn't really go a day without writing one.

**Fyawkes: (snuffles in corner)** Kyuu-nii... I wanna hug... (snuffle) please?

**Kyuubi: (Kyuu-nii for a moment)** Ok... just for a while... H-hey! Don't get my shirt wet! I'm going out later!

**Leo: **Review... If you really think this is any good. Fyawkes... There is a famous character who said, You're 30 percent less appealing when you cry...

**Fyawkes:** (snuffles) -really innocently- Really?


	2. Collapse on the Quidditch Pitch

**Fyawkes: Wow... Umm actually, now I'm getting a bit freaked out Kyuu-kun...**

**_Kyuubi: Why's that?_**

**Fyawkes: Well... A lot of people are depending on me to finish this story... I've never received so many story alerts before. It's scary that people want me to update this thing, but I'm not even sure if I can with all the school work, and the fact that I write really slow.**

_Leo: Do people ever read these things at the top? coz if so, I tell you this now, you may not get updates at the speed of light. She's writing the story as fast as she can, but she has other commitments too..._

**Fyawkes: Thank you Leo-Chan... Anyway, without further adieu (what does that even mean?!) I present, Baby Mine Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
****Collapse on the Quidditch Field**

It had been around three or four weeks since Draco and Harry had met in the Room of Requirements, but they had been seen around the school, most probably making out in corridors and such. Oh yes, Hogwarts school knew about Draco and Harry's relationship, and everyone was alright with it. No one really had any problems and if anyone did, they were silenced by the Gryffindor's.

Harry and Draco sat under the tree by the Great Lake. Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, while Harry sat between his legs, his hands playing with Draco's fingers. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck, wrinkling his nose as Harry's hair tickled him. Harry turned around, sitting on his knees, legs tucked underneath him, before kissing Draco on the lips, running his tongue over the seam before pulling back, breath heavier than before.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, tightening his arms around Harry before pulling the smaller boy towards him, allowing Harry to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Harry said before kissing the side of Draco's neck and pulling away, smiling. "Just felt like doing it." He proved his point by kissing the blonde on the nose, and then the lips, pulling away before it got too passionate.

"you know, Harry, you're becoming more affectionate these days."Draco said, laughing as Harry stuck his tongue out before turning and pouting, arms folded across his chest. The wind blew heavily, causing the green eyed boy to shiver before turning and burying closer to Draco, sniffling as the wind blew his cloak away from his body. Draco moved to wrap his arms around Harry, but before he could finish by burying his face into the raven locks to smell them, the Gryffindor Quidditch team appeared.

Ron, Ginny, Dean, Colin and Dennis Creevey and a second year, Jessie Hooper, came towards the two who had turned to face them, after hearing them shuffling about and laughing.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called out to the brunette who had contented himself to snuggling into Draco, his face buried into the blonde's neck. However, Ron did not add the 'mate' as he would normally. This is because Draco was part Veela (come on... you knew it was coming!). The blonde got fiercely jealous when someone else called his mate, mate. "Are you coming to Quidditch Practise or not?! We're ready to begin and you're captain after all.

Harry sighed as he sat up, a pout clearly shown on his face. He was upset that he had to leave Draco... and the warmth he got from cuddling his dominant. Of course, Harry got something out of the whole soul-mate/partner experience. In return to his submission to Draco, he was more feminine than he usually looked. His hair had tamed slightly, his body had curved in places that it normally shouldn't for a guy, he was smaller and the muscles that he had spent his time working on, had disappeared. His facial features had changed also. He had larger eyes, a sweet button nose and pouty, pink lips. But the ending result, he figured was best. After all, Draco was pretty protective and got him whatever he wanted.

"Alright Ron." Harry called to his best friend, before kissing his mate quickly on the lips and getting up. But as he stood, his sense of balance seemed to fail him as vertigo took over and he almost fell straight back down.

"Woah! Harry. Are you alright?" Draco said as he held his hands up to steady his mate. He stood quickly, holding Harry still to check him over. He was quite worried about what was wrong with Harry. His mate had not been the same for a few weeks and it was scaring him. To see his mate almost collapse was enough to give him a panic attack, so he wanted to thoroughly check the younger male for any signs of sickness.

"Draco." Harry said, trying to get the male to let go of him. It was starting to get on his nerves. "Draco!" he called, getting the blonde's attention. "I'm fine! I must have stood up too quickly that's all. You get it too sometimes."

Draco frowned in disbelief and then let the brunette go. (read: after Harry's glaring and constant wiggling he let go.)

"Alright team!" Harry called over enthusiastically. "Let's get this practise started!"

Harry let them enter the changing rooms, turning to face Draco, who he knew was following him. " You stay out here. Don't go in there," he pointed to the Gryffindor changing rooms, "while we're all getting dressed. You can sit in the stands and watch, as long as you don't interfere, unless something life threatening to you, me, or the team happens."

Harry smiled in victory as he saw the put out look on Draco's face. Then that smile faded as he saw the evil glint that Draco's eyes seemed to hold. The blonde swooped in on his prey. Attacking pink lips that felt smooth under his own. He ran his tongue over them, feeling them willingly part before he claimed the younger boy's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other fiercely and then they needed to breathe. Harry smiled, dazed by the kiss, then pecked Draco once again before turning to the changing rooms. Draco smirked and smacked Harry's arse (he swore that Harry swayed his hips on purpose) his smirk turning into a grin (read: perverted grin) as he heard the squeak that was emitted from Harry's lips.

**Don't worry about me... I'm just a line break... No really... I am just a line break...Don't worry about me... I'm just a line break...**

The Gryffindor's left the changing rooms a few minutes from getting in. They were dressed in their red and gold uniforms, the colours of their house. The team captain, however, wore the Captain's Badge on their chest. It was golden and engraved with the word 'Captain', which is what Harry's robes held just underneath the Gryffindor badge. Harry smiled up at his mate, who was sitting on the platforms. He then turned back to his team and instructed them on their beginning exercises.

"Alright team. One lap around the pitch - running Dennis." He smiled at the boy who was pouting. "Then we can get the Quaffle out and start passing it around. I want beaters in front, I'll be at the back to encourage you lot." Harry smiled cheekily, knowing it would rile his team up that he was encouraging them to run.

"We don't need you to baby us around, Harry James Potter!" Ginny shouted over at him loudly. She had grown up, and didn't need any _more_ brothers to take care of her.

"Alright Ginny. Let's get started then!"

The team began to jog around the field, enjoying the feeling of the wind in their hair and the grass beneath their feet. It was enjoyable and peaceful. About half way round, they began to slow down a bit to accommodate harry, but the brunette was having none of it.

"Speed it up guys. I want to make it around _before _dark, you know." He smiled briefly, before concentrating on the task ahead of him. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, before picking up the pace slightly, not running or speed walking, but jogging enough so that Harry wouldn't spur them on again.

Harry's breath was slightly heavier than it would be normally. He would usually be able to run around the pitch at least twice before breathing this heavily. _'What is wrong with me...' _He thought, a frown marring his face. _'Normally, I wouldn't be breathing this heavily. And my body's been strange lately. Sooner or later, someone will force me to go and see Madame Pomfrey about how I'm feeling right now.'_

"Harry? Harry! Oi!" Ron began to call. Harry's attention immediately returned to the present and he focused on what Ron was saying to him.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry asked wearily. He could feel his chest loosening as he continued to relax and keep his breathing steady.

"Shall we get started then?" Ron said, before really looking at Harry. "Hey, you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah Ron. I'm fine."

Ron sighed, obviously concerned for his friend, before turning away and instructing people to get on their brooms.

They began to throw the Quaffle around. They floated on their brooms in a circle (i.e. Ron, Ginny, Dennis, Harry, Colin, Dean and Jessie in that order,) randomly passing the Quaffle to each other. They continued for about 10 minutes, before starting a mini game between them, Harry refereeing. The teams were spilt equally, Ginny, Dennis and Ron on one side, their robes changed to gold, and Dean, Jessie and Colin on the other team, their robes changed to red.

Harry threw the Quaffle in the air, Jessie immediately snatching it away and flying to the opposite goal posts. Ron immediately blocked her, so she dropped the Quaffle, Dean catching it and throwing it into the left hoop.

"10 - 0 to Reds." Harry called out in obvious delight. Jessie was quite shy, and they had worked to get her to be a brilliant chaser. It seemed all of their hard work paid off. Jessie smiled over at Harry, who smiled back straight away. He loved the younger girl like a sister. She had been like him growing up. Never knowing her parents, her relatives disliking her and finding out about the wizarding world once she became 11. However, unlike Harry, Jessie had never really gained the courage to make friends. Instead, she hid in the shadows, preferring to watch and observe others, not wanting to intrude as they had not invited her. It was also that attitude that made the other First Years dislike her and avoid her like the plague.

Harry could still remember the first time he met her.

* * *

**Oh dear... it's a FLASHBACK!!!**

* * *

It was midnight, and the fire in the Gryffindor common room was still alight. A small black haired girl sat in front of it on one of the armchairs, her chocolate brown eyes focused dead ahead of her, blank and glazed as if she were remembering something. She wore baby blue pajamas and a patchwork quilt was wrapped around her, currently around her waist. She sniffled slightly and shuddered, pulling the blanket closer to her, before closing her eyes and wrapping up tighter.

She jumped as she heard the stumbling of footsteps on the boys' staircase before a short boy appeared. He had quite long black hair which just passed his shoulders and stopped about a quarter of the way down his back. Emerald coloured eyes surveyed the room, before suddenly connecting with hers. She almost ran as she glanced up and a scar was present on his forehead.

_'Harry Potter...'_ She thought in amazement. The boy - well more like young man - glanced at her before smiling and sitting down.

"What's your name?" He asked, obviously wanting to have a conversation to stop whatever thoughts were haunting him.

"Jessie... Jessie Hooper." She mumbled quietly, in fact, so quietly that Harry almost missed it. He smiled and opened his mouth, but before he said anything, Jessie cleared he throat and spoke up again. "I already know who you are. I mean, who doesn't. You're Harry Potter."

Harry closed his mouth, before looking down. Jessie frowned at his low confidence

"You don't seem like such a Boy Wonder to me." Her eyes widened slightly. She never spoke to someone like that.

Harry looked up in shock at the small second year. Normally, no one in Gryffindor spoke to him like that. Not even when they were annoyed. Yet this second year, someone who knew his status and position in the world had just insulted him. He sat in silence for another few seconds before chuckling quietly. Slowly, that chuckle turned into a laugh. Soon, Harry was clutching his stomach in pain as he continued to laugh. Jessie smiled at him, before releasing her own fit of giggles.

Soon they stopped, and Harry began to sit as if he were protecting himself. He sat as small as he could, legs brought up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, while his head rested on his knees. He wiped his eyes before smiling, a beautiful astonishing smile, at her. Jessie was almost in awe of him.

"Well, at least you know who I am. That brings it right back to a comfortable level." He grinned. "So, how comes you're up?"

"Nightmare." Jessie said shortly. She didn't want anyone to know what she dreamed about.

Harry nodded in sympathy. He had just about woken from one himself. Normally Draco was there to keep them away, but he was on business. Jessie looked over at Harry. She frowned at his posture. Sure, she sat like that, and normally, other children who were, dare she say it, abused, but Harry Potter. What reason would he have to sit like that?

"Why do you sit as if you are making yourself as small as possible?" She asked. Her inquisitive nature was spurring her on.

"I... I..." Harry was in shock again. Why did a second year know so much.

"Do you get beaten? Or don't they like you?" Jessie said. It was as if she had no control over her actions. Soon questions were spilling from her mouth. She knew this boy was just like her and so many others. "You're a... abused at home aren't you?" She whispered. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked down. Her nightmare came back to her and she shuddered, closing her eyes. She almost jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

"You are too... aren't you?" Green eyes looked so much older than they were supposed to.

* * *

**Back to the present... END OF FLASHBACK!!**

* * *

Since that day, the two had bonded together, becoming brother and sister in everything but blood. Harry and Jessie often hung about in the common room, just to catch up. Harry helped Jessie with homework, and Jessie helped him with other essential matters, like how to make his hair look presentable (than the just got out of bed look) and what clothes were good, instead of the rags he had from the Dursley's. Jessie at least had clothing. Her guardians always wanted to hide the fact they abused her, so they got her good clothes (but no food) as compensation.

"Harry!!" Jessie called as she swerved around to face the ref. "You're supposed to be refereeing. Ron just fouled!" She cried out.

Harry looked over at the sheepish older Weasley, blowing the whistle and allowing Jessie to get her free shot. Suddenly, Ginny and Colin pulled away from where the match was going on. They had sighted the snitch.

_"Finally."_ Harry thought as he rubbed his nose. It had almost been an hour that the game was going on and the score was already 100-80 to the golds. _"Come on, come on one of you , catch the snitch."_

They both flew into a dive, Harry moving slightly closer to the ground, about 10 feet from the earth, to watch their descent. Ginny's hand stretched out to catch the golden glint, but it dodged left and straight into Colin's hand. Colin's eyes widened in surprise as the his fingers wrapped around the tiny golden ball. Then, all sense came back to him and he held the Golden Snitch high in the air, waving it around and cheering loudly.

"I got the snitch!" He called out, "I finally caught the snitch!"

The red team flew to the ground, cheering wildly at the close win. Colin was being hugged by Dean and Jessie, glad that they were the ones who wouldn't have to stay to help clear up afterwards... not to mention the lap around the pitch Harry usually gives to the losers of the match.

Harry smiled as he saw the team congratulate each other. He hated to break up groups when they were like that, but he had to. "Alright, you guys. You've won the game, so take a slow jog to the changing rooms and take a shower. Quidditch practise is over!" He turned to face the others. "You lot, however, you need to help put everything away. After that, a lap around the pitch - no cutting corners or another will be added - and putting all the equipment away." The gold team groaned. "Go ahead, groan, but the faster you do it, the faster you get a shower."

Harry decided to stay on his broom for a few more minutes before heading inside. The gold team were just finishing their laps around the pitch and slowly stretching their muscles. No one noticed when Harry's eyes became heavier and heavier as he flew slightly closer to the ground. No one noticed his body tilting forwards as if to lie on the broom, before descending swiftly towards the ground.

Draco yawned in boredom as Harry seemed to let everyone go inside._'That practise seemed longer than the Slytherin ones.'_Draco thought as he watched his boyfriend/mate fly around. _'Looks like Harry is going to be up there for a while. He's been on and off these days, so I guess I should let him fly. Not to mention, he looks absolutely delectable from up there... wind in his hair, pouty lips, emerald green eyes... No wait. Bad Draco, bad, bad Draco. No thinking about Harry right now... Hmm... May as well join him while he's up there.'_ Draco turned in the stands to fetch his broom. He wanted to go flying with his mate, and damnnit he will.

Yet as he travelled down the steps of the stands, he could sense something was off. He sniffed, before realising the scent of panic was coming off his mate before it disappeared completely. He glanced back quickly, wanting to hurry to be with his mate, but, from the corner of his eye, he could see a red and gold coloured shape fall from the skies, about 20-25 feet off the ground. Draco's heart shot into his throat as he turned and noticed that his eyes had been telling the truth. He ran towards the edge of the stand, reaching out as if to catch Harry.

As if by magic (how ironic!!) Harry's body began slowing down, a golden coloured mist surrounding him. Harry's body floated to the ground, landing gently before the golden mist disappeared.

Draco immediately accio'ed Harry's broom and flew towards the raven headed boy, heart in his throat. He landed roughly, but that did not deter him as he knelt by his mate.

"Harry? Harry, baby open your eyes for me." Draco whispered to him as his mate lay on the floor, slightly pale and sweaty. "Harry, please. Wake up, baby. Please, love you." Draco whimpered. He was bordering on the edge of panic as his mate didn't answer him. His Veela side was begging him to look around for the person responsible for harming his mate. He couldn't lose him now, not after almost dying from killing Voldemort.

Ron quickly ran over to where the two were. He knelt down by Draco, demanding to know what happened to make Harry collapse. Ron could tell Draco didn't know, so he stopped demanding answers and conjured a stretcher to carry Harry. "He's still breathing, but I don't know what caused him to faint, and if it's painful, I don't want to use _ennervate_j ust to have him in pain. We have to get him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey can sort him out there. She has more knowledge on this than I do." Ron nodded at Draco, before rushing on ahead to tell the Healer.

Draco placed his mate onto the stretcher. Immediately after, he muttered the words Wingardium Leviosa to raise the stretcher slightly, around the same level as his hip. He quickly moved on, knowing that the stretcher would follow at his command.

He needed to get his mate to the hospital wing.

* * *

Fyawkes: MERRY XMAS PEOPLE!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Hope you all get a present, and if you don't here, have a cyber cookie. (Hands out a plate of cookies to the eager crowd.)

Kyuubi: I still have no clue why people like you, or your cookies. I mean, look how late this is

Fyawkes: Zip it Kyuubi! At least I write, you however...

Kyuubi: Destroy cities and steal candy from babies.

Fyawkes: *Gasps* You cruel, cruel evil demon fox!

Kyuubi: Well... duh.

Leo: Have you both decided to stop arguing?!

Kyuu and Fyaw: Hai Leo-sama!

Leo: Good. Here's the credits (for this chapter)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Which is why this is a FANFICTION! See a fans fictional writing (even though Harry Potter is fictional, but yeah... you get it...)

Fyawkes: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! AND MY 10th REVIEWER GETS COOKIES!!!!

Kyuubi: Well cyber ones anyway

Fyawkes: BYE and

All: MERRY XMAS or SEASONS GREETINGS!!!!!!!

(p.s. This is Fyawkes' Christmas present to all of you.)


	3. Receiving the good news

**Fyawkes: Hi Peeps... Only a short chapter this time... I'm amazed I updated this quickly... I mean, look at the other chapter... Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, add it to your reviews... I mean, I never really plan what I write. Normally, it comes to me in a rush... sometimes I can be bothered (this story) others I cannot (Saying Goodbye - sorry for offending others if you do like that story)**

**Kyuubi: Is that enough about you and your poor, sad excuse of a life, or do I have to listen to you yap more?**

**Fyawkes: Shut up, Kyuu-nii!!!! You meany! Crab!**

**Kyuubi: Ehhh... Harry Potter isn't hers, no matter how many times she wrote it on her Christmas list this year...**

**Fyawkes: KYUUUUBIIIII!!!!**

* * *

**Last time on Baby Mine**

Ron quickly ran over to where the two were. He knelt down by Draco, demanding to know what happened to make Harry collapse. Ron could tell Draco didn't know, so he stopped demanding answers and conjured a stretcher to carry Harry. "He's still breathing, but I don't know what caused him to faint, and if it's painful, I don't want to use _ennervate _just to have him in pain. We have to get him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey can sort him out there. She has more knowledge on this than I do." Ron nodded at Draco, before rushing on ahead to tell the Healer.

Draco placed his mate onto the stretcher. Immediately after, he muttered the words Wingardium Leviosa to raise the stretcher slightly, around the same level as his hip. He quickly moved on, knowing that the stretcher would follow at his command.

He needed to get his mate to the hospital wing.

**And now... **

**Baby Mine Chapter 3  
Receiving the good news**

* * *

Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts, wanting - no needing - to get to the hospital wing. His mate was hurt and he had no clue what caused it. Loosing his focus on his determination to get to the hospital wing, he completely missed the looks shot at him by a few people. He flew past Snape, calling out a sorry as the man swore in disbelief.

_'Just a right here...'_ He thought as he finally reached the hospital wing doors.

"MADAME POMFREY!" He shouted immediately, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he heard Poppy bustle her Way into the wing from her office. The healer was frowning, looking ready to shout at the younger Malfoy (also ready to give a speech about patients in the ward would need the peace and quiet and Draco wasn't exactly making it any easier on them...) when she saw the unconscious body of Harry Potter on the floating stretcher. She immediately directed Draco to a bed before whipping her wand out and chanting spells before actually speaking to Draco. She took over the spell Draco held on the stretcher and placed the unconscious young man on the bed.

Waving her wand over Harry to assess any bone breakage, poisoning, Quidditch injuries and such, Poppy got it over quite quickly as there seemed to be nothing wrong.

"So Mr Malfoy, what seems to be the problem here? Nothing is showing that he has ingested poisons, no broken bones, and he hasn't been hit by a hex or a curse." Poppy said, straightening her robes and placing her wand back into her pocket. Hands on hips, she turned and faced him.

"I... I..." Draco stuttered as he tried to breathe. Honestly, it was quite the run from the pitch to the hospital wing. The castle corridors weren't exactly short either. "He just... collapsed on the... Quidditch field. He looked fine flying and all... but when he went off flying... after practise... he collapsed. No one had... flung a curse or... anything... I would have... seen. I don't know... what's wrong with him... And I need him, Poppy... I can't go on.... without him."

Poppy looked at the young Malfoy for a moment, seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he looked at her pleadingly. Her eyes softened as she nodded to show that she heard what he said and carried on with the multitude of tests and scans she was conducting on Harry. She looked more and more puzzled as all of her results came back negative.

"I have to admit that I am quite at loss. Every test that I have tried for harmful things in his body have come back negative." The medi-witch shook her head in confusement. She looked at Draco, recognising the signs of a mated Veela becoming stressed, and the blank look on her face disappeared as she looked between Harry and Draco.

"Ahem." She coughed out to gain the attention of the, now pacing, Veela. "Mr Malfoy, have you and Mr Potter been engaging in any sexual acts recently, say about a month or so?"

Draco blushed in embarrassment as the medi-witch raised a single eyebrow at him as he stuttered to get the answer out.

"W-well you see... H-Harry and I a-are-"

"A simple yes or no will do Mr Malfoy."

Draco bowed his head, completely embarrassed. "Yes. But it was only once when we completed the bonding. With studying for the NEWTs and everything, we really haven't had all that much time to spend together. Why? Is this something to do with us doing... it? Has Harry got a disease or something? Is he gonna die?"

"Mr Malfoy! Calm down immediately or else I shall have to remove you, for the safety of your mate." Poppy said sternly, watching as the Veela deflated slightly, before moving to sit in the chair that was placed beside the bed. "Now, there is one more test that I would like to conduct on your mate, and if it doesn't come out positive, I will be at complete loss."

Raising her wand over Harry, she cast the spell. As the readings came back, her face became wreathed in smiles.

Draco immediately stood up, licking his lips nervously. "Madame Pomfrey? Do you know what the problem is?"

The medi-witch turned to face the young man who was hovering by his mate so nervously. The smile was still on her face. "I do believe I know what the problem is. In fact, if I have my own say, it is not a problem, but more of a congratulations to you Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked at the smaller witch in utter confusement. "Congratulations, Madame Pomfrey? Why would I need congratulations? My mate is STILL UNCONSCIOUS!!" His voice began to raise again, showing the stress he was in over the situation.

"Voice Mr Malfoy!" Poppy warned him once again. No matter how much stress the poor boy was in over his mate, it gave no reason for him to shout in her ward, especially when she had warned him before. "Congratulations are in order, Mr Malfoy. I believe that you should begin to prepare yourself for early morning wake-up calls, late nights, cravings, hormones and screaming." She looked pointedly at Harry's stomach, trying to get the young man to understand.

"What do you mean? There is something wrong with Harry?" Draco asked her, trying to get out a straight answer from the medi-witch.

Poppy sighed heavily at the young man beside her. She guessed that the poor Slytherin couldn't understand what she had meant exactly, especially as he was an only child so he never saw his mother like that. _'There really should be a crash course on Sexual Education. It would not only help the students, but adults also. I must talk to the Headmaster...'_

"Uhh... Madame Pomfrey? Could you please tell me what's happened to my mate?" Draco asked as he watched the medi-witch's face change in a range of emotions, from pity to thoughtfulness, to Anger, to resolution.

Poppy shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "Well Mr Malfoy, it looks like in 8 months, you shall be having a little one."

Draco almost chocked. "A... a baby? Harry's pregnant?"

Poppy smiled, quite amused at the young Malfoy before nodding. "That is what I am saying precisely. Your mate is giving you a child; Harry is a month pregnant. His body is still trying to get used to the feeling of another being surviving on it, not to mention, the creation of a magical womb. He'll need to take it easy for the next few months, and he needs to eat a full nutritional meal. He should be waking soon, so I shall leave you to give him the good news. Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy?!"

Draco was in a complete state of shock. His mate was pregnant. He could barely hear what the medi-witch was saying. "That is what I am saying precisely. Your mate... you a child... month pregnant... His body... trying to get used to... another being surviving... creation of a magical womb... take it easy... few months... full nutritional meal. He should be waking... give him... news. Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy?!" The world was spinning around in such a pretty way, but the edges of his vision were going dark...

_'So this is what it's like to pass out...'_ Draco thought to himself as his world turned dark.

Poppy chuckled as the blonde collapsed. Casting a quick spell with her wand, she placed him on the bed just beside Harry's, wanting to leave the Veela in view of his mate.

_'Poor boy...'_ She thought. _'Just think what its going to be like when Mr Potter is giving birth! Well, if Harry is anything like his mother was, I say good luck to you Draco Malfoy!'_ With that, the witch made her way back out of the room and disappeared into her office. About 5 minutes after she left, Harry started to stir and groggily woke.

"Where am I" He said as he sat up. "Draco?" Looking around, he spotted his mate on the bed next to him, most likely passed out. Clambering out of his own hospital bed, he snuggled up to Draco in his own, wanting to be close to his mate, for some reason. Closing his eyes, he lay his head on the broad chest presented to him. He yawned slightly, before lightly dozing.

**_Thisisthelinethatseparatesall! Thisisthelinethatseparatesall! Thisisthelinethatseparatesall! Thisisthelinethatseparatesall!_**

Draco's nose wrinkled as he began to make his way back to consciousness. He could smell his mate close, oh so close. Opening his eyes, he blined at the white walls of the hospital wing. Sniffing, he licked his lips to get rid of the dryness before attempting to sit up. But his body was being held down by something. Looking down, he saw his mate who had a hand around him and another holding onto his (Harry's) stomach. His own hands were wrapped around him. Draco wondered why he was in this place, before his eyes widened with realisation.

"Harry! Harry, baby, can you wake up for me?" Draco crooned into Harry's ear and then began to nip at it, trying to get a reaction.

Harry's eyelids began to flutter as he woke to the sound of his mates voice. He yawned and then blinked up at his mate, green eyes uncovered by glasses making them look more childish and innocent.

"What is it, Dray?" He asked sleepily.

Draco licked his lips nervously. Obviously, Harry was going to react ok to the situation, or he would completely explode. "Well, baby, remember you went flying after Quidditch practise? And you felt really ill? Well... baby, there is a reason. And... uhh... you know you wanted to start a family too..." Harry nodded to show he agreed. "Well... baby... we're having a bit of an early start to that... you... baby... you're...

"Dragon... I'm what? And why did I collapse? It can't scare me that much could it?"

"No, Baby... well actually, I guess I... I can't call you that anymore..."

"W-what? Dragon... Draco, are you breaking up with me or something? Did you lie about us being mates?"

"No! Never, Harry. It's just that you're pregnant! That's why I can't call you baby! Because you have one on the way yourself!"

"I-I-I'm what?!"

Draco sighed before tentatively kissing Harry gently on the lips. "You're pregnant, Harry. I think Madame Pomfrey said something about your body trying to get used to being pregnant, and the creation a magical womb. You'll need to take it easy for the next few months, though baby, that means I can fuss over you as much as I want and you can't complain about it."

Harry sat still for a moment, before facing Draco fully and parted his lips to ask a question. "You're not disgusted with me, right? I-I mean you'll stay with me, right? Like you promised?"

"I will always stay with you, Harry." Draco kissed Harry's lips softly. He loved the feeling of the petal soft lips parting underneath his own. He pulled away, looking into Harry's eyes. "The question is, do you want to carry my child? Do you want to say with me forever?"

"O-of course I would." Harry's eyes looked deeply into Draco's, not wanting to believe that Draco doubted him. "Why do you think that I wouldn't want to carry your child? You're going to be a daddy, Dragon. A daddy..." Harry kissed Draco softly on the cheek. "And why would I part from you... my mate... my Draco... my Dragon... my dominant..." He nuzzled Draco's chin, before placing a wet kiss on the curve

Draco smiled gently at his mate. He reverted back to his Veela state of mind. Nuzzling Harry's neck, he purred. "Yes Harry, my mate. Stay with your dominant." He nipped at Harry before looking into emerald eyes.

Harry smiled gently before moving his lips close to Draco's allowing the blonde to kiss him. Draco's eyes flashed with lust, before covering Harry's lips with his own. He moaned in delight as Harry's mouth opened and their tongues clashed together. Pulling away from Harry, he kissed his mates forehead before resting.

Harry pouted up at the Slytherin. Right now, he wanted to be loved, and damnit, he will be.

"Dray... Dragon... Kiss me please?" Harry whined and wiggled about on Draco's lap, wanting to get a reaction from his mate. He could feel the body stiffen from underneath him, and in a couple of different ways. He purred as he felt Draco's lips at his neck. His mate nibbled it, kissed it, licked it, tickled the place where the mating mark was before. He shivered gently before tugging on Draco's hair, pulling him back for a moment.

One glance into Harry's eyes told Draco all he needed to. He grabbed Harry's hair and began to devour his lips. He forced the smaller boy's legs over his own and thrusted his pelvis upwards, grinding into Harry's body. Harry mewled weakly, lapping at Draco's lips, wanting to feel the tongue touch his own. Draco parted his lips, gently touched his tongue to Harry's. His tongue glided against the inside of Harry's cheeks, and he dragged his tongue against the roof of Harry's mouth, his mate making a most arousing sound he had heard apart from when he had entered him.

Draco pushed Harry onto his back on the small bed, ripping apart the top which covered his mates chest. Eyeing the bump that was present, Draco nuzzled it, before moving upwards. He alternated between sucking, nipping and licking at Harry's nipples as Harry mewled and arched into the contact. Harry could feel time slip away as his mate played with his body. The heat was overwhelming and the passion... oh the passion was so intoxicating. He clung to Draco's body, craving him like a warm fire in a snowstorm.

A fierce arousal was taking over him and he wanted him badly. Arching again as Draco harshly pulled on his nipples, he cried out in lust, "Draco... please... It's not enough, it's not enough." He was panting and writhing against the bed, arching up into Draco, moving his hips to connect with the ones placed above his own. "Please..." He sobbed. "Please Dray... please Dragon, need you now. Oh _fuck._"

Draco moved his hand south and began playing with the tip of Harry's member. He was so hard... so _wet_ already... so ready to fuck.

"Do you want me to fuck you mate? To pound you into the mattress so hard that you will feel it aching within you for days on end?" Harry let out another sob as Draco placed his covered erection against his pajama-clad arse. He wanted it... he needed to feel his mate inside him, feel as his mate came inside of him, coating his insides with his cum. He shoved himself downwards, trying to feel... to get Draco's cock inside him. He was feeling desperate to feel more. Draco growled, and held onto Harry's hips to keep the Gryffindor still. A sudden scream stopped their actions.

"AAARRRRRGHHH!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!" A scream came from the entrance of the hospital wing. There stood Ron and Hermione. Ron had his eyes covered and was hiding behind Hermione his face had gone completely white, his freckles were easily seen. Hermione, however, was completely opposite. Her face had gone completely red and her eyes kept darting towards the window and the two young men who where still lying on the bed in _that _position.

"Uhh... C-Can we speak to Harry, please Malfoy?"Hermione asked, her eyes briefly connecting with Draco's which flashed in amusement.

"Well, I have no problem with you talking to him, but as you can tell, we were slightly busy. However, I have no problem with you watching as I screw your best friend into the mattress." Draco said as he leered at Hermione and then at the red faced brunette underneath him. "Right, Harry baby?" Draco licked Harry's neck before turning to face the odd couple at the door.

Hermione (if it was possible) had turned a deeper shade of red than before. Her cheeks were past the colour of Ron's hair and her hands came up to cover her mouth, but she let out a mortified squeak before she had the chance to.

"We'll just come back later!" She said quickly before rushing out of the Infirmary, dragging Ron behind her.

"Well... that got rid of them." He looked down at his still flushed mate. "Now where were we..."

Harry pushed Draco back before sitting up also. That was the most embarrassing moments he had ever had in his life! Not even the time when Snape had caught them in the astronomy tower was worse than that. His face crumpled slightly as he thought of what Ron and Hermione would think of him now that he was pregnant... and after that whole scene. Soon tears were running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Baby... what's wrong?" Draco asked before pulling Harry into his arms. He kissed Harry's forehead gently, running his hand through the slightly messy hair (Harry had grown it so the weight would stop it from being messy), which was really as smooth as silk. He rocked gently from side to side, all the while holding Harry as if he was a child needing comfort from their parent. Harry loved that kind of attention. He never got it as a child, and he grabbed the chance at touch anytime, as long as it had good intentions.

"It's just..." Harry began as he leaned into Draco, his head on the blondes shoulder. "Ron and Hermione... I mean they saw us like that and you had to go and provoke them and everything seems so surprising at once... I mean me getting pregnant and you wanting to stay with me forever and wanting to keep this child..." He sniffled slightly. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco said as he tilted Harry's chin upwards to get his mate to look at him in the eyes. "I love you so much." he whispered, and closed the small distance between their lips.

Harry sighed into the innocent kiss. He never knew that passion like that could be shown by just kissing. No tongues, no hands running over his body, just the feeling of Draco being next to him was enough for him and that's all he needed. Draco...

The kiss broke for a moment, and they both stared at each other, their mouths parted and trying to catch their breath. Draco smiled, a pure smiled that was rarely seen on his face before kissing the tip of Harry's nose. He grabbed the smaller hand beside him, and entwined their fingers together, using his thumb to lightly caress the back of his mate's hand. His other was wrapped loosely around Harry's waist.

"I guess we should slow down a bit... I mean, you are still pregnant and all..." Draco said hesitantly as Harry's face turned away from him, slightly red. Draco frowned, releasing his hand from Harry's grasp, before placing a hand under Harry's chin to get him to face him, looking into his mates eyes for confirmation. Harry smiled crookedly at his mate, before licking his lips. He put a hand on Draco's neck, and pulled them together, kissing his lips tenderly. Draco allowed it, and when Harry let him go, he smiled. Harry smiled back gently, before burying his face into the crook of Draco's neck.

Pregnant; he was pregnant. The sudden feeling of joy that filled him made him want to jump around like a child, it wanted him to stay in Draco's arms forever, yet it also filled him with a chilling fear and a sense of foreboding. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but there were still some Death Eater's about, not to mention some people in the school didn't agree to his and Draco's get together. Covering his abdomen, where he could now feel a small bump, he whispered a silent prayer that everything would go smoothly for both them, and the baby.

Draco tightened his hold he had on the him mate, and placed a love and awe-filled kiss he on top of Harry's head. Harry sighed in contentment. They were almost a family.

* * *

**Fyawkes: Methinks I lied to all of you... I actually thought I'd make this chapter short... but nooo!!! Can't do that can I?! So I placed in an embarassing lime instead!! Hehe!! Sorry Harry and you too Draco, even though you handled the situation too calmly... I almost cried too... there is sooo much lovin going on there!!!**

**_Harry: Exhibitionist_**

**_Draco: Who me?_**

**_Harry: Yes you! Why the heck did you tell them you had no problem with them watching us while you screw me into the mattress?!?! You insensitive jerk!!_**

**_Draco: Harry, baby, you don't mean that? You know I love you really. I wouldn't want anyone to look at you anyway, you're mine for a reason!_**

**_Harry(Who is secretly happy at the possessive sound in Draco's voice.): Ok Dragon... I forgive you..._**

**_Draco: You do?!_**

**_Harry: Yup!_**

**Kyuubi: Hormones of the pregnant... ugh... I remember those times fondly. Kid, if he's like that at one month, you're in for a hell of a time... just don't call him fat.**

**_Draco: Huh?_**

**Fyawkes: Haha!! *whispers* Kyuubi stop scaring our guests! Ahem!! Anyway people! Hope you're happy with this chapter! Thanks and stuff goes out to all my reviewers of the first half - which got me started in the whole thing!! - aka Baby Mine : Preview**

**So the thanks are for**

**i love pepsi**

glitterball

**Star-Ree Nyte**

CelticGirl264 and

**Gwendolyn Felton**

**And of course... people who have reviewed this story already (I am soo thankful!!) and the people who have alerted and faved too!!!!**

SavedAngel

**zavalan (I thank you twice, coz you were my first ever reviewer on this story!!)**

RocklifeDude

**Foxy Jhai**

Kwanita

**Mana-Hime**

Sternchen-1986

**Stfuu .**

angelkat2502

**cemetarydemon **

femaleJoey

**jewel of the sea**

spamonella

**ChristinaElieen**

Yaoi and Pocky Yum

**Fyawkes: BUH-BYE!!!!!!! oh! Please review!**


	4. Telling the Family

**Fyawkes: Hi Peeps... Only a short chapter this time... Sory about the late update due to sheer lazyness... Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, add it to your reviews... I mean, I never really plan what I write. **

**Kyuubi: Well look who's come back from the dead**

**Fyawkes: :P Stuupid Kyuu-nii... Always getting on my nerves**

**Kyuubi: Ehhh... Harry Potter isn't hers, otherwise it wouldn't be a children's book. Hehehehe**

**Fyawkes: KYUUUUBIIIII!!!!**

**_____________________________________**

**_Last time on Baby Mine_**

Pregnant; he was pregnant. The sudden feeling of joy that filled him made him want to jump around like a child, it wanted him to stay in Draco's arms forever, yet it also filled him with a chilling fear and a sense of foreboding. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but there were still some Death Eater's about, not to mention some people in the school didn't agree to his and Draco's get together. Covering his abdomen, where he could now feel a small bump, he whispered a silent prayer that everything would go smoothly for both them, and the baby.

Draco tightened his hold he had on the him mate, and placed a love and awe-filled kiss he on top of Harry's head. Harry sighed in contentment. They were almost a family.

**_And now..._**

**Baby Mine Chapter 4  
Telling the Family**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco was nervous.

His breathing became slightly laboured as he sat in the headmaster's office. He licked his lips nervously before his eyes quickly darted over to the door that held his freedom. He could live another day without this right? 'I mean it's not so important that I do this... right?' He asked himself as his hands clenched the arms of the armchair the headmaster had gracefully transfigured.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said softly, watching as the young man in front of him wore his nerves worn. "Mr Malfoy. Your mother and father will be here very soon, as well as Remus. Harry should be arriving soon." Dumbledore smiled gently at the young man. In so many aspects, young Draconis Malfoy was still a boy in mind, yet a young man in body.

The door to the headmaster's office opened and a raven head popped into the small gap it made. Harry smiled politely at Albus and Draco, before opening the door slightly wider to allow himself inside. Behind him, Remus appeared, the man looking slightly worn but as healthy as the man could get.

Kissing Draco on the cheek, Harry sat in the blonde's lap, shifting his weight to get comfortable. Once comfy enough he smiled at the headmaster. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore." He said politely.

"Ah, Harry my boy." Albus replied, standing to conjure another chair for the werewolf, who stood to the side amused. "Lemon drop?" Harry shook his head, saying no thank you. "Or might I interest you in some tea?"

"No tea for me, please Headmaster. I'm trying to keep this-- uhh... myself as healthy as possible, so no caffeine whatsoever." Harry replied politely, sending a quick smile to Albus who had just lengthened Draco's armchair. Now he could sit next to Draco and cuddle into his side.

A flash of green in the fireplace quickly signalled the arrival of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco quickly stood, gently hugging his mother, as if she were a fragile doll, before pulling away and kissing her softly on the cheek. To his father, he gave a grasp of the wrist, which was immediately changed into a hug, manly, but still a hug.

"Mother, Father, I am happy that you could make it." Draco said before offering his arm to his mother and guiding her to a seat. The headmaster had, once again, lengthened the armchair-turned-love-seat that Harry was resting on so that it could easily accommodate four or five people. Draco sat Narcissa next to Harry, who immediately began talking to the older woman, and gestured for his father to join them.

After they were all seated, Draco sat back down next to Harry, who was still talking delightfully with Narcissa. Draco cleared his throat, which caused Harry and Narcissa to pause in their conversation.

"Mother, Father," Draco began. His tongue flickered out to lick his lips. "There is some... news... that I must give you. As you know, Harry is my mate, and we have been together for a while now. A month ago, we had agreed to the mates bond, and completed it. Mother, Father, I hope you are not disappointed in me but... Harry's-"

Draco paused as Narcissa let out a little laugh of delight. She knew exactly what Draco was saying and was happy for Harry and her son. Immediately, she turned and hugged Harry, then stood and hugged Draco.

"I am happy for the both of you, and accept this. Draco, have no worries, I have wanted at least one grandchild before I get too old." Narcissa smiled gently and then kissed her son's cheek. Walking back towards the sofa, she raised an eyebrow at the lethargic Lucius Malfoy. She cleared her throat at the man, making him snap back into reality, before sitting beside him.

_**(A/N: I totally forgot about Remus being there... )**_

Remus sat in a small chair at the side and observed the situation. Obviously, he could smell the scent of Veela on Harry, and knew that he and the Malfoy heir had been together for a while. He could also smell that Harry was pregnant, but the big question was, how was Draco going to provide and keep Harry - as well as the pup - safe. He stood and walked towards Draco.

Draco could see the werewolf walking towards him and saw Harry stiffen and get ready to get to his feet. Gently, Draco discreetly shook his head, wanting to keep Harry safe. Harry pouted in return. Focusing so much on each other, they missed the small smile Remus had on his face. Remus was happy that Draco could take care of his own battles, and wouldn't allow Harry to interfere if there was something wrong.

"Mr Malfoy," Remus began. "I understand that you have gotten my cub pregnant. What do you have to say for yourself? How do you expect to provide for a baby whilst still in school and not even after your NEWTs? Do you expect Harry to look after the baby by himself or are you going to leave him like so many fathers your age have done?"

"Remus..." Harry began, before the man snapped at him.

"Stay out of it, Harry." Remus immediately replied, even though he knew his cub would feel hurt about it. "Well, Mr Malfoy, do answer for us."

Draco could see his mother stopping his father from speaking, and she had the right to do so. It was time for her son to fight the battle for himself. He could not always hide behind herself and her husband. It was time for him to speak up.

"Mr Lupin, Remus if I may?" He saw the man give a short nod. "Remus, I have intended to stay for your... cub... for a very long time. We are mates, and even if we were not, I would stay with him. Harry is a wonderful person and has a personality that outshines the rest of this place. I love Harry very much and he has given me a gift that not many others can say they have.

Even though Harry is pregnant, we will continue to study for our NEWTs and gain enough to support ourselves financially. Even if we do not, I will work my hardest to get everything Harry and the baby would need, even though we need not to work. The Malfoy fund is enough to afford for the baby and Harry's comfort. I know that we should have waited to mate, but we love each other. That is what counts to myself, and I am sure, Harry also. As long as we love each other, I am sure we can make it through this."

"Draco..." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes. He knew his mate loved him, but that much? It was amazing.

Remus smiled gently at the nervous Slytherin. "Welcome to the family Draco." He said, before grasping the young man's hand in welcome.

"Draco." Lucius finally said. "I am proud of you. I expect you to keep the promise of caring for your mate as you have since your bonding night. If you may excuse us, your mother and I have business to continue at home." Lucius gave a smile to his son, making Draco gasp in surprise. His father never smiled in public, but he would need to... These people in the room were now family.

"Thank you, Father, Mother, Remus." Draco said. "We are sure to remember this."

Lucius and Narcissa said their goodbyes to Harry and then Draco, nodding towards Dumbledore and Remus before exiting via the fireplace. Remus smiled and also gave his excuses and left. Draco offered Harry a hand to get up and he took it. Pulling Harry towards him, he kissed Harry's head before nodding towards the headmaster in thanks. Albus smiled in reply and waved his hand at the door which opened. He could see that both of the boys were tired, and allowed them to leave.

"It went alright, didn't it Dragon?" Harry said in sleepy awe. Yawning slightly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, allowing Draco to pick him up if he wanted. Never to fail a chance to pick up his mate, Draco lifted Harry into his arms and kissed him gently.

"Yes Baby," Draco whispered into his mates ear as he used the shortcuts to go towards the Slytherin dorms. "It went alright..."

He whispered the password to the portrait and watched as it swung open, then stepped inside, walking towards his private rooms. He lay Harry on the bed gently, taking off his shoes and spelling off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Placing down his wand, he stripped himself down to his boxers, before drawing the hangers around his bed. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, he kissed Harry where the faded scar was, watching as Harry snuggled into him before closing his eyes to sleep.

"It went alright..."

**_

* * *

_**

**Fyawkes: Haha!! So I really did write a short chapter this time around. This is not gonna be the only chapter that will take forever. I get severe Writers Block sometimes and it sucks. I can't even finish a story that I love, let alone this. Oh well... I'm sure Harry and Draco are happy with this chapter.**

**_Harry: You really love me that much?_**

**_Draco: Of course I do baby!_**

**_Harry: *Sniffles* I love you too Dragon..._**

**_Draco: *coos quietly at Harry's cute look* Come then, lets... retire... to bed..._**

**_Harry: *Blushes*_**

**Kyuubi: Oh Kami... the love in this place... it burns like hell**

**Fyawkes: Kyuubi! Stop being mean! I will bring Itachi... or Naruto to subsude you!**

**Kyuubi: Spoil sport...**

**Fyawkes: Thanks for all you peeps who have supported me!!!! ZOMG!!! I got my first flame too!! Thanks to you too!! Won't take too much of your advice though... NYA!!!**


	5. That's our baby

**Kyuubi: ZOMFG!!! AN UPDATE!!!!!**

**Fyawkes: Ne... This just means that I have to get back into typing up stories again... Do you know how annoying that can be sometimes, especially when you get writer's block often.... I do, and trust me, it ain't that good. That's why I stick with mainly OneShots or Song-Fics!!! Long stories will never be my thing... Not dedicated enough, though Baby Mine will be my... baby....**

**Kyuubi: You're calling a story... a baby...?**

**Fyawkes: Get to it you bag of fluff!!**

**Kyuubi: Urusai, ningen!! Disclaimer... Harry Potter is not hers. Anything that you do not realise from the HP fic, or any other books written by JKR are hers - Like OCs... **

**LEMON WARNING**

**LEMON WARNING**

**LEMON WARNING**

**LEMON WARNING**

**LEMON WARNING**

**_____________________________________**

**_Last time on Baby Mine_**

He whispered the password to the portrait and watched as it swung open, then stepped inside, walking towards his private rooms. He lay Harry on the bed gently, taking off his shoes and spelling off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. Placing down his wand, he stripped himself down to his boxers, before drawing the hangers around his bed. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, he kissed Harry where the faded scar was, watching as Harry snuggled into him before closing his eyes to sleep.

"It went alright..."

**_And now..._**

**Baby Mine Chapter 5  
That's our baby...**

* * *

_**Harry's Fourth month of pregnancy.... (Really, I can't be asked to write out every single month and what happens...)**_

Draco opened his eyes, blearily staring at the window. For some reason, the curtains were opened also. Rolling over again, he faced his side of the bed, where his wand lay ontop of the bedside table. Pushing himself up, he shook his head before lowering himself again, folding one arm so he was able to grab his wand.

"_Tempus"_

The spell was cast(ed?) and four numbers floated in front of Draco.

10:45

No.

It could not be that late... Could it?

Looking to Harry's side of the bed, where an alarm clock lay, Draco almost passed out when he saw it. _10:45 _stood out clearly in Gryffindor red. Rolling onto his back, Draco's eyes narrowed, before he sat up, shouting out,"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"

* * *

**_Somewhere in the castle..._**

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, watching as the next great row happened. Obviously, he couldn't care less what they were on about. It was always the same thing either way. Scanning the food**(1) **in front of him, he pouted, realising that they didn't have the food he wanted. Biting his lower lip, he swore that he wouldn't go on a rampage... Nor would he cry. Crying was for babies and.... Damnit, these hormones really were getting the best of him.

Sighing, he picked up a sausage some toast, beans and fruit, munching on them slowly. Just as he was about to place the last piece of sausage in his mouth, a large amount of shock and horror reached him. Shocked, he dropped the sausage, wondering when the emotional stage of the bond was reached. Then, he realised with a smirk, _'Draco finally woke up...'_

* * *

**_Back with Draco..._**

Sighing, Draco dragged himself out of the bed. The instance his feet touched the floor, he regretted it. The floor for some strange reason was cold, and his slippers had gone missing. Glancing around the room, he noticed them by the door. Mumbling at his mate, he _accio_-ed them over, and quickly slipped his feet inside, almost purring from the warmth they emitted.

Standing, he glided into the bathroom. **(A/N1)** Turning on the showers, he quickly stripped off his boxer shorts and stepped inside, moaning at the heat that greeted him. Quickly grabbing a rag and soap, he washed himself down, taking extra care where Harry had bitten him. It was still slightly tender, even though it was given to him two days ago... But that night was one of the best...

* * *

_Flashback (You may even get part of a lemon here!! XD) **LIME WARNING**_

* * *

_Draco looked heavily at the young man who lay underneath him. Black hair was laying gently over the white pillows, so beautiful in contrast. Kissing red, swollen lips, he moved his hands down the body that was presented to him. They both moaned as their tongues touched and danced, rubbing and sliding in sensual ways. Pulling away, Draco kissed the mouth once more before bringing his head down to the neck that was presented to him. Dabbing his tongue against it, he quickly followed by kissing, sucking and biting the skin under him._

_Reluctantly, Draco pulled away from Harry's neck, kissing his way down the raven's body. Missing the nipples completely, he dipped his tongue into the belly button. Harry's hands quickly fisted into his hair and Draco kissed the spot once again before pulling himself up once again._

_Four fingers later, Harry was panting and whining for Draco to enter him... To end his torment. Emerald green eyes peered up into his own, consuming him and making him pant along with Harry. What he wouldn't give to be inside his smaller lover. But his eyes told a different story. His Veela half wanted his mate to admit how much they needed them. Only then would he bury himself into the tight, hot heat._

_"Draco... Dragon... Please, need you so much now.... Need to have you inside me. Please Dragon... Enter me..."_

**LEMON WARNING!!**

_That was all it took for Draco and he entered Harry with one thrust, waiting for the emerald eyed boy to readjust. Looking into Harry's eyes, he was never able to get over the look of pure love and contentment that flowed through his mate. Although tears were built up inside the emerald orbs, he never wiped them away since the first time they made love... The first time Harry told him:_

They're happy tears Dragon. They're the tears of happiness that I shed for being with you. Please, don't wipe them away until we're finished.

_Feeling Harry clench around him, Draco moved slightly, withdrawing before thrusting back into the heat. Moaning, Draco moved inside his mate, soon changing his slow thrusts to_ _frenzied jabs with Harry's choked whimpers and gasps ringing in his ears. Draco could feel himself coming to an end, so angling himself, he drove himself into Harry's special spot a few more times. Bending over his mate, he placed his teeth over the claiming marks that he had made the first time. Breathing heavier, he felt Harry's entrance flutter before pulling him into oblivion. Clamping down on the marks he had made before, Draco almost bit down harder as he felt Harry bite into his skin, although his mate had not done it as hard as he had, it would still leave bruising for a few days._

* * *

_End of Flashback...._ **Okay you guys... You can look now... Lemon is over, I promise... I got bored... which was why I wrote it....**

* * *

Sighing, he picked up a bottle of shampoo, not caring if it was his mates, or his own. They both smelled gorgeous. Lathering his hair, his long fingers rubbed into his scalp, massaging his head as he went along. Once done soaping, he rinsed his hair, before exiting the shower stall. Snatching up a towel, he waltz into the bedroom, walking towards his large walk-in closet on the opposite side.

Flinging open the doors, he walked inside, looking at all the trousers and shirts that he owned.

_'What to wear... What to wear...'_ He pondered while looking around. Brushing past several items, he sighed and sat on the sofa in the center of the room. _'So many clothes, so little time...'_

Closing his eyes, he walked across the shelving, pulling out three pairs of pants as he went along. Opening his eyes again, his eyes brightened at the sight of his favourite trousers to wear. The trousers were made from the finest wizarding fabrics known to mankind. It was black in colour and hugged his thighs in a way no other trousers could do. A silver dragon lay across the right butt-cheek **(A/N2)** its tail reaching to just behind the knee. The trousers really were one of a kind. They were only suited to him, as a spell was cast(ed?) on it. Whoever wore the trousers first would have it fit them for the rest of their lives. No other trousers were made like it.

As they say, _it pays to be a Malfoy..._

Placing back the other two trousers, Draco immediately sought out his silver acromantula silk shirt. There was an embroidered dragon on the back of that shirt, although it was barely visible, only in certain lights... or shadows.

_Timeskip... Because really, who wants to write about people getting changed?_

Draco waltzed into the Great Hall, only pausing slightly to see where his mate was. Making his way towards the Gryffindor table, he smiled as he saw his mate nibbling at whatever he was able to reach. Once he was close enough, he covered his mate's eyes, asking the raven head to guess who.

"Mmm... Severus, darling. Is that you?" Harry said in a silky, almost Slytherin voice. "Or maybe it's Blaise?"

Draco growled slightly, deep in his throat. He knew his mate was only joking, but the fact that the raven was pregnant changed a few factors... Like the fact that the child within his mate was his and no others.

"Think again, Baby." Draco whispered smoothly into Harry's ear, making the raven shudder with delight.

"Oh darn, and here I was thinking it was one of m-" Whatever Harry was going to continue saying was cut off as Draco gave him a searing kiss. Tongues battled and moans reverberated before both drew back from one another.

"What were you saying, Baby?" Draco asked, licking his lips. Harry's eyes were drawn in immediately to the pink tongue. It was positively sinful that tongue... What it would do to his mouth, to his neck... to his body... Draco chuckled. He knew Harry would be out of focus momentarily, and so he decided to get something to eat before continuing his conversation.

Glancing up, he saw Ron and Hermione with red faces, Ron more so than Hermione. Smirking, he gave them his morning greetings.

_Timeskip_

Draco dragged Harry out of the hall and into one of the small alcoves that were hidden so delightfully around the school.

"You owe me dearly, Baby, for leaving me in bed this morning." Draco purred into Harry's ear, making the smaller male tremble with delight.

Harry licked his lips, panting slightly. His eyes were glazed over and his hands tightened their grip on Draco's arms.

"Please, Dragon..." Harry almost whimpered as the blonde's eyes flashed to molten silver. His Dragon was so aroused. "Dragon, please... How can I make it up to you?"

**(uhh... wow... please don't read until you see the bold line like this again... Unless you like crappy lemon/lime things)**

Draco smirked and then brought his mouth to Harry's ear, nibbling and blowing on it as he worked his baby up. Moving on, he kissed and nibbled his way down Harry's jawline, until he reached the shorter boys lips. Yet before he gave in completely to the (absolutely wonderful) kiss, he pulled away, watching as Harry arched into him, trying to reach out for more of something that only Draco could provide.

"Do you really want to make it up to me now, Baby?" Draco whispered in a husky voice.

_'Shit,' _Harry thought to himself, _'Draco sounds like sex itself.'_ Moaning, Harry backed up against a wall, pulling Draco closer towards him. Their bodies were so tightly packed together that there was no space between them. "Draco... Dragon, I need you. I... I want you... I want to make it up to you, Dray..."

The blonde smirked, but his eyes suddenly rolled back in ecstasy as his mates hips crashed into his. Purring, he brought his lips back towards the others, smashing their lips together, but not hard enough to draw blood. Lips parted and tongues left each others mouths. They didn't battle for dominance they just played with each other a while. Each of them baiting the other. Harry, feeling quite needy pushed the blonde away from his mouth slightly.

The raven's mouth wandered down the pale skin and he started sucking, nibbling, biting and licking at his mates throat. The noises Draco made... It was enough to arouse the dead, they were so errotic and needy. Pulling away, he licked his lips, slowly, seductively. Draco made a noise in his throat that would have made Harry raise an eyebrow, but he gasped instead as Draco thrusted into him slightly.

Smirking as he regained control, Draco lifted Harry slightly, enough for the brunette to wrap his legs around Draco's hips. Changing their positions to that he was leaning against the wall, Draco raised Harry slightly with his hands, before dropping the young man slightly. Harry moaned, gasped, whined and wriggled as he felt Draco's cloth covered cock against his naked ass, even though they... _Wait where were his-_ Draco did it again. Harry squealed. Never mind where his trousers were. This was all that mattered at the moment. Moving himself, Harry bounced up and down as he _almost_ rode Draco. **(A/N3)**

Gasping and wriggling, Harry knew that he was about to cum quite hard, although it wouldn't be the first time he had. Pulling Draco's face towards him, he shoved his tongue between the blonde's lips, devouring what of the nectar he could within reach. It was so desparate, Draco almost felt as if he were losing himself. He sucked on Harry's tongue, pulling in as much of his mate as he could. The need to finish rushed through his veins and Draco gripped onto Harry's hips and began moving him up and down faster and faster.

The heat was almost overwhelming now, as they both came towards their climax. Pulling away from Harry's lips, Draco placed his lips near Harry's ears, knowing what kind of a mood his mate was in. It was hot, it was needy, it was so damn sexy.

"You want me to dirty talk you, huh, Baby." Harry gasped as Draco spoke in such a sexy, smoky voice. "You want me to talk you into coming for me, to have your cum splashing across your chest as I finish against your ass."

"Damn, Baby. You should see what you do to me. To have you here rubbing your arse against me like you want my cock inside you, thrusting your walls apart, making them stretch to fit around my cock. I bet you wish that we were in the bedroom right now. That way I could suck you off, Baby. And then, once I've emptied you, I'd fill you up again. I'd make you hold it inside you until I'm ready to see it fall down your legs. And I would clean it up. I would lick it all up and make you taste me and you inside my mouth. You and me baby, our essences mixed together."

Harry's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. It was so hard to think of anything when Draco was talking like that.

"Or maybe, Baby, you want me so bad that you would take me with no preparation. Just lube. I would slip you right onto my cock and watch you ride me, Baby. Oh yes, I wouldn't moved though. I would make you cum by yourself. Do you want to cum, Baby?" Harry whined and nodded, wanting to have some kind of release so early in the day. It was so good to feel Draco like this, but he needed relief. He needed to cum.

"Cum for me, Baby." Harry shuddered, and his head tilted back as he came with a silent scream. Groaning, Draco thrusted once, twice more before his underwear were sprayed with his semen. Breathing heavily, he set Harry's feet on the floor, still holding onto the raven head, just in case he fell.

**You can read now...................................................... OI!!!**

"Commando, Baby?" Draco questioned, smirking before waving his wand again, leaving them both fully dressed and groomed.

"Where did you learn that spell, Dragon? We could have used it much earlier." Harry gave Draco a friendly glare, before leading the way out of the alcove. "Oh... I have an appointment with Poppy in about 10 minutes."

"An... appointment?" Draco was confused. "Why? What happened? Who hurt you? Are you sick? Do you-"

"Draco," Harry said as he placed a hand over the blondes mouth. "It's just a check up to see how our little baby is doing. That's all."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier." Draco replied, covering the fact that he was just nervous and excited.

Grabbing a hold of Harry's hand, Draco pulled his mate towards the hospital wing, eager to see what the nurse had to tell them.

_Timeskip_

Draco gasped as he saw the projection just above Harry's stomach. Obviously, he had never seen it before. He was an only child, and it wasn't like his parents wanted to have another child. According to his father, he was enough trouble to raise. Harry was in awe also. It was amazing. There floating in a golden ball of light was his baby. "She looks so... so small..."

Draco looked over at Harry confused. _She_? How did Harry know that the baby was a girl? It was all so confusing to even think about. "Harry, Baby... How do you know that our child is a girl? Madame Pomfrey hasn't even said if the baby is a boy or a girl..." Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and then leaned forward, kissing the smaller gently.

"I know, Dragon," Harry whispered, smiling as he licked his lips, "Because... I... I can hear her... With every heartbeat, I can feel and hear her. She'll be so beautiful... My beautiful baby girl. _Our_ baby girl."

Draco smiled gently at his mate. Moving Harry forwards on the bed, he slipped in behind him and held Harry close, one arm around the brunettes chest and one hand splayed out on the quite visible bump. It wasn't that Harry's stomach was extended so far, but his stomach, which was quite flat a few months ago, was now pushed out ever so slightly. He kissed Harry's shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing at the bump.

"I love you so much, Harry James Potter." Draco said, pulling Harry closer as his hand left Harry's stomach to caress the small ball, still in mid air. "You are my world, my life, my all..."

Harry snuggled closer to Draco, who sighed delightedly. Draco tilted Harry's face up to look at his own, and carefully, he put his lips to Harry's. Nothing was rushed, nothing was deepened. Draco's soft lips were placed above Harry's own, full red ones, moving against each other. They stayed like that for a moment more, before Draco pulled away slowly, opening his eyes in time to see Harry open his. Draco smiled down at Harry, who smiled back. Draco knew, upon seeing Harry's eyes, things were going to be alright.

"I love you to Draconius Lucius Malfoy..." Harry pulled down Draco once more, kissing soft lips gently before pulling away, looking deeoply into Draco's eyes. "I love you too..."

* * *

(1) Okay... so many people would argue that they wouldn't be having lunch or breakfast or whatever at this time... Seriously people, its a weekend, who gets up early except probably Raves and Slyths... I really cannot see many Gryffs...

A/N 1: I can really see Draco doing this... actually, mine involved him walking into a bedroom with a towel on, just gliding into one... and then flinging open the closet while staring at his reflection... Conceited much?

A/N 2: Yes... I said butt-cheek

**Fyawkes: I actually could not be bothered with this chapter... The crappiness would probably change when I actually get back in the mood for writing... For now, stick with it and bear with me... Couldn't care less if you didn't like it. Flames make me laugh... Notice barely any leave their name or email so you don't get back to them... Sheesh...**

**Ne... When will you people get it. This is my story, and I already chose a girl to be the baby... No this is not because of the crappy general population thing, but I have more experience with baby girls than anything. Maa, maa... Maybe one day, I'll write a story with a boy in it instead of a girl. **

**Kyuubi: There is also a chance of a spin off at the end.... You know, the whole alternate ending thing... Although we cannot say for definite.**

**Fyawkes: Ano sa... Kyuubi-kun.... You just want to make more work for me... Meanie! Oh and a question for you people out there... From what I've writted, what would you say Harry's erotic points are? Yes... I'm plotting for either a spin off that you can read, or I'm planning to write it in the next few chapters of the story!!**

See you next time

**P.S. _(I AM A FRIGGING SCHOOL GIRL!!!!!!!) and did I mention anything about Pansy? I wanna know, coz if I didn't, I have a possible and working story line... If I did... Whoops._**


	6. Bloody Hormones

**Kyuubi: ZOMFG!!! AN UPDATE!!!**

**Fyawkes: *blushes* Umm... Hi people. I APOLOGISE for not writing in a while. Writers Block is terrible, and I've been trying (and failing) with keeping up on school work... :D I'm sorry for this (pretty much) filler of a chapter. I promise that in the next one, things go from :D AWW! to D: WTF!**

**Kyuubi: You FAIL spectacularly**

**Fyawkes: *glares* Shut it and get to it you bag of fluff!!**

**Kyuubi: Urusai, ningen!! Disclaimer... Harry Potter is not hers. Anything that you do not realise from the HP fic or any other books written by JKR are hers - Like OCs...**

* * *

_**Last time on Baby Mine**_

Harry snuggled closer to Draco, who sighed delightedly. Draco tilted Harry's face up to look at his own, and carefully, he put his lips to Harry's. Nothing was rushed, nothing was deepened. Draco's soft lips were placed above Harry's own, full red ones, moving against each other. They stayed like that for a moment more, before Draco pulled away slowly, opening his eyes in time to see Harry open his. Draco smiled down at Harry, who smiled back. Draco knew, upon seeing Harry's eyes, things were going to be alright.

"I love you to Draconius Lucius Malfoy..." Harry pulled down Draco once more, kissing soft lips gently before pulling away, looking deeply into Draco's eyes. "I love you too..."

_**And now...**_

* * *

**Baby Mine Chapter 6:  
Bloody Hormones**

A thump was heard from behind a portrait before an unusually dishevelled Draco Malfoy escaped the place he called his rooms. A voice called after him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU HAVE IT DRACO!!" Harry stood in the gap that the portrait usually covered, his eyes flashing a dangerous emerald green similar to the Killing Curse. His cheeks were flushed red and his chest heaved madly. His stomach, which had extended over the last few months to accommodate the foetus growing inside.

Just a few weeks ago, the two had found out that their baby was going to be a girl, and they had started to talk about the future and where they were going to live, if they would have any more children...

Harry had always wanted a small house with a white picket fence, a wife, at least three children and possibly a dog. But then Draco came along and shattered those dreams, replacing them with something more wonderful than he could have imagined.

Draco took his dreams and began to make them a reality. Sure, they didn't have a small house with the picket fence, but over the past year and a bit that they had been dating, Harry knew that with Draco, he could find a home – a real home and not one of dreams.

Draco was the perfect gentleman. Well, almost. He was still a teenager, although closer to an adult, and like all teens, Draco had the tendency to be nasty at times, which was a slight reason for Harry kicking him out of the rooms this time.

You see, as a pregnant person, Harry had... urges for certain things. Particularly, in this case, food. However, Draco did not take to being woken up in the middle of the night just to get some kind of treat for Harry to eat. Especially this time around.

* * *

**Flashback**

_

* * *

_

T'was just past 2am in Hogwarts castle, and all through it, the residing people were deeply asleep, safely tucked away into their beds in dorms or their personal rooms. Well, almost all residents.

_Harry James Potter slowly woke up, his emerald eyes peering into the darkness, blinking away sleep from them. He sat up and stretched languidly, his body ridding itself of all the stiffness. He pouted before looking at the streak of light on his bed, noticing that the hanging on the bed wasn't drawn on his side before recalling waking up earlier to run to the loo, the little one inside him playing havoc with his bladder._

_Muttering, he turned to his right, where his mate lay fast asleep. The other lay next to Harry, his face turned towards him, blonde hairs tickling his face as he breathed in and out deeply. Draco's hair had grown over the past few month and now lay at shoulder length, although he regularly kept it tied back with a leather thong. Draco lay on his back, his naked chest uncovered by the blanket, showing his pale nipples and unblemished skin. Harry took in this picture greedily, noticing that the light from the open hangings made Draco look so irresistible._

_Harry licked his lips before placing his head on Draco's chest, his mouth slightly open near a nipple, and, before Draco wrapped his arms around him in his sleep, Harry quickly allowed his tongue to dart out and lavish the nipple. Draco's breath hitched before he growled and opened his eyes groggily. He yawned and kissed the top of Harry's head._

"_Why are you up...?" He asked, stretching whilst lying down._

_Harry pouted before snuggling further into Draco. "I couldn't sleep, and I was bored. __Your__ daughter is playing havoc with me right now."_

_Draco snickered slightly and caressed Harry's abdomen with the arm that Harry was wrapped in. "I love how she's mine whenever she gives you grief. Whatever happened to 'ours', love?"_

_Harry smiled before kissing Draco with a closed mouth. Draco tried to deepen it, but Harry pulled away before he could even try. "Mouth-freshening charm first, Draco."_

_Draco muttered before casting the spell on both of them, and placing his mouth back on Harry's, who purred with delight. They kissed slowly and rather languidly, not wanting to break such a special moment. Pulling away, Draco lay down again, closing his eyes._

"_Go back to sleep, Harry. It's-" He mutters the Tempus charm, "two in the morning..."_

_Harry scowled at being brushed off slightly. It wasn't his fault that Draco had gotten him pregnant. "But Draco..." He whined, nuzzling into the blonde's chest. "I'm hungry."_

_Draco sighed, never having to be woken up before in the middle of the night, and kissed the top of Harry's head again. "Go to sleep, Harry. You'll be able to eat in the morning."_

_Harry's eyes narrowed, and his cheeks puffed up slightly. "But Draco... Why can't _you _get it for me?" Harry asked, reaching up a hand and drawing small circles on Draco's chest._

"_Harry. It's 2 am. I am not going to the kitchens." Draco licked his lips and relaxed into the bed completely, not aware of the narrowing of emerald green eyes, nor the cheeks of his mate slowly becoming redder._

"_But Draco, I really want some popcorn... And watermelon. The baby wants it..." Harry pouted and sat up slightly, resting on an elbow whilst looking into Draco's face. "Please Dragon."_

_Draco merely muttered something and tugged Harry down again, wrapping his arms around him and slowly drifting back off to sleep. Harry had had enough._

"_Draco Malfoy, get up!" Harry sat up immediately, wishing that he had a bucket of water or something to throw at the blonde prick! The nerve of him! Here he was, carrying __his__ spawn. The least that Draco could do was to get him something from the kitchens._

_Draco groaned before sitting up. Why did he have to go through this? Were all pregnant women... men like this? And if so, how did their other half survive with the madness?_

"_Get OUT of the bed, Draco! I cannot stand your face right now _**(A/N 1) **_You've been a right prick and I don't even know why I'm with you right now!" Harry suddenly turned and got out of the bed, stomping towards the door which led to their personal common area. He paused by the wardrobe and picked up a blanket and pillow, and then stalked out the door. Harry wasn't waddling yet, but he was soon going to be._

_Draco groaned and got up, scratching his chin and stretching before rolling his shoulders whilst walking out. He caught Harry wiping away a few tears and immediately felt bad for ignoring him. Now that Harry was pregnant, he was more prone to crying and emotional upheaval and so Draco tried to not make him agitated anymore._

"_Harry, Baby, I'm sorry—" Draco started._

"_Don't you 'Baby' me, Draco Malfoy!" Harry immediately cut him off, not wanting to listen. "You didn't listen. You said that you would always listen! Why are you being such a... a... a..."_

"_Arse? Piece of Dragon's dung? Some vile potions ingredient?" Draco sat down next to the upset Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of Voldemort and his very own mate. "You know I didn't mean to love, but I am only a teenager, and we can only do so much."_

"_But I only wanted you for a few minutes Dray. Why did you not listen to me tonight?" Harry turned to face him, his emerald green eyes filled with tears before Draco brushed them away._

"_You're always important, Baby. It's just that I was tired and sleepy, and I really just couldn't be as—" Draco stopped there as soon as he saw Harry's eyes. Like lightning, the emerald green orbs changed to the colour of the killing curse._

"_You couldn't be what, Draco love?" Harry asked with clenched teeth. Standing, Harry shuffled to the portrait entrance. He then pointed to the entrance, his eyes narrowed at Draco. "Out." He said coolly. "You can go out and stay out, or you can go and get me some kind of food like I've asked for so nicely."_

"_Harry... Baby..." Draco whimpered pathetically._

_A thump was heard from behind a portrait before an unusually dishevelled Draco Malfoy escaped the place he called his rooms. A voice called after him._

"_AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU HAVE IT DRACO!!" Harry stood in the gap that the portrait usually covered, his eyes flashing a dangerous emerald green similar to the Killing Curse. _

* * *

_Which brings us back to the present..._

* * *

Muttering, Draco picked himself up and made his way down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, barely dressed in anything. He only wore his pyjama trousers, and shivered as a cold air brushed over him. Why did he have to upset Harry? He should have known that pregnant people would have strange cravings at even stranger times. But 2 am? That was pushing it slightly.

Soon, he had reached the portrait of the fruit bowl. Reaching out, he tickled the pear lightly and watched as the portrait opened to reveal the kitchen. The house elves were nowhere to be seen and Draco mumbled something before entering. The kitchens were huge, and only a small part of Hogwarts. To serve the students, there were hundreds of stoves and ovens, cupboards above, as well as below, the counters that ran along the edge of the room as well as in the middle.

Draco heard a quiet pop to his left, and he quickly turned, finding a small female house elf. She was dressed in the Hogwarts house elf uniform, a smart, clean white pillowcase with the Hogwarts insignia patched on at the side. Her golden eyes stared up into him before she quickly smiled and curtseyed.

"What can Mimsy be doing for you, Young Master?" She asked, not keeping eye contact.

Draco looked at her for a moment longer before looking upwards, trying to remember what Harry wanted. "Some popcorn and watermelon, Mimsy."

The house elf nodded before asking "What flavour popcorn is Young Master wanting?"

Draco stopped at that. There were flavours for this thing? What type would Harry want? He was sure that he was going to be killed if he went back up. Either that or castrated.

Draco cleared his throat. "What flavour would you recommend, Mimsy?"

"There are many different ones, Young Master. Sweet, Salty, Butter. Toffee, Strawberry Cream, Plain, Butter Salt—"

"Mimsy! That's enough." Draco said, stopping her in the process. He never knew that there would be so many different ones. "Which are most common in England, Mimsy?"

"Only Butter, Salty, Sweet, Toffee, Strawberry Cream and Plain, Young Master." Mimsy replied without fail, a polite smile on her face.

Draco sighed and ran a hand down his face. It was the only solution that he could think of. "Get me a small bag of each of them, Mimsy. My mate is hormonal and doesn't want to be kept waiting for long."

Mimsy nodded and quickly ran over to the cupboards of the kitchen, opening one to reveal the seven small bags of popcorn that Draco wanted. She took them and handed them to Draco, and then popped away, coming back soon after with a plate of watermelon chunks held within her hand. Draco took the plate from her, nodded and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs where his irate mate was.

Whispering the password, Draco entered their rooms again, finding no Harry in the room where he had left him before. He placed all the food items on the table, popping a watermelon chunk into his mouth, smiling happily at the taste. He entered the bedroom, where Harry lay.

About to open his mouth, Draco paused before looking on the bed, where Harry lay fast asleep, his eyelids covering the emerald eyes Draco loved so much. Harry looked positively precious lying there. He almost looked like a cherub with his cheeks soft and slightly rosy, his lashes a dark smear against his skin, and his mouth left open slightly as small puffs of air exited his mouth.

He moved towards the bed, sitting down at the edge and was about to cover Harry who, felt the movement of the bed shifting and, slowly woke. Looking at Draco in surprise, Harry sat up and began to start crying.

"What's wrong, Baby?!" Draco asked frantically, worried that he had upset the younger by coming back.

"I... I was so mean to you, Dragon!!" Harry replied, teardrops now falling from his eyes, crawling slowly down his face and dripping onto his lap. "I shouted at you for no good reason and I thought that you wouldn't come back."

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing him close to his chest. Harry sniffled more and clung to Draco, muttering, "I even made you leave without something proper to wear!" Rocking Harry, Draco muttered sweet nothings into his ear, soothing his mate. Kissing him gently, Draco stroked the extended stomach. The kiss was deepened, and soon the two ran out of breath.

Harry smiled happily before looking up at Draco. "Dragon...?" Draco looked down wearily at Harry. "Why do you taste like watermelon?"

Draco paled dramatically before Harry burst out laughing. Groaning, Draco moved to get up into the sitting room. Harry watched him go. Picking up the plate of watermelon and the bags of popcorn, Draco went back into the bedroom, placing the objects he had picked up on the bedside table. Harry's eyes sparkled with delight as he took a hold of the food gifts Draco was going to present him.

Draco sighed and gave him the watermelon, although Harry still glanced at the many bags of popcorn, confused.

"Why are there so many bags of popcorn, Dray?" Harry asked, nibbling at a chunk of the watermelon.

"I... I wasn't sure of what flavour to get you. There are too many different ones for me to name. The house elf in the kitchen began to name them, but honestly, who would remember all of those—" Harry quickly moved to kiss Draco, quietening him.

"I only wanted plain, stupid." Harry told him, before continuing to nibble on his watermelon.

Draco groaned and fell back onto the bed, smiling as Harry began to play with his hair. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes, feeling the night begin to affect him again. '_Bloody hormones...'_He muttered to himself before falling asleep.

Before he completely fell under the charms of the Sandman, he was sure he heard Harry say;

"_I love you Draco."_

Smiling happily, Draco mumbled in reply to Harry, and slowly drifted back into the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Fyawkes: *mutters* Really, I have serious writers block, and I'm not sure when the painful process of OH NOES-ness should begin... Mayhaps in the next chapter? Whaddya think?  
****OMG HAVE YOU DONE THE POLL YET?! And if not or you can't access it, PM me!!!! Sheesh...**

**Kyuubi: You're real lazy, you know that? ¬_¬**

**Fyawkes: Ano sa... Kyuubi-kun.... You just want to make more work for me... And I am NOT lazy... School/College takes it out of you... It's all a DRAG I tell you, honestly... Feel bored of this and want to read some kind of Transformer fic? Check out Kibble Beast -- She's in my profile favourites :3 Just don't tell her I sent you!! Or I'll DIE!!**

See you next time

**P.S. I was supposed to have this out on the 14th, but fanfiction really mucked up my account and wouldn't let me upload... Then I went to work at a nursery - nuff said. I've only recovered recently, and even now, I has a cold :D :D  
**_**P.P.S. Here be a timeline to help you get along – Although it's not much of one :D**_

_TIMELINE!!!_

_October: Harry and Draco Mate  
November: Harry finds out he's preggers. Draco faints with joy  
Late Jan/Early Feb: Harry gets his scan  
April: Where we are now :D_


	7. Authors Notice and a CRY FOR HELP!

**A/N: I apologize if this gives you a false hope but seeing as several authors are having some of their stories taken down, I decided to help them take action knowing that the same will most probably happen to my stories.**

Please Copy, paste in a document, upload and sign if you have also lost some of your stories or do not want to lose them. Get the word out :). 

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
chaosthesith89  
DanteSparda894  
bellxross  
Zyber Elethone  
WizardsGirl  
ScifiSOS  
Kyuuzie - and Leo

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
